Bound To The One You Love
by IceDragon5
Summary: Quatre and Trowa are getting married, and that means that to have a wedding, means to have a wedding night! How will the wedding go? Will both of them be able to make their vows? Well, your invited to find out. LEMON, YAOI, 3x4 ONE-SHOT! FINISHED!


Ice: Ok… I'm not sure, but I think my writers block is finally coming apart. Seven days of school left for me, and the stress levels are going down, and so it appears is the block. This was kinda a test piece though, for my '**college boys havoc', **since I am going to try and add a lemon part to that story.

Blazer: We seem to be able to write again!!! YEAH!!!

Ice: Calm down. Remember, never count eggs before they hatch, or something like that.

Blaze: Oh, yeah, right. Ok, now the disclaimer!!! We don't own G-Wing, this is a yaoi 3x4 story with some 1x2, and at one point a lemon, **SO** **DON'T READ IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ A PART ABOUT TROWA AND QUATRE IN BED TOGETHER!**

Ice: Now, on to the story!!

            Quatre smiled a little and looked at the dress he was wearing. Normally he never went into cross-dressing, but this time was different. This time… this time was _special_. It wasn't just any dress, it was a wedding dress. It was finally time to get married. 

~oo00@00oo~

            ~Flashback~

            _Quatre walked into his bedroom and collapsed on his bed instantly, completely exhausted from a hard day of work. He heard someone enter behind him almost silently, only making enough noise for an ex-gundam pilot to hear. He wasn't worried though, and just continued to lie on his stomach, even as he felt someone sit down beside him, then shifted to sit on his back. Not to long after that he felt strong hands on his shoulders, rubbing them through the cloth of his shirt._

_            "Hello, Trowa."_

_            "…Hm. Tired?"_

_            Smiling, the blond nodded a little. "You have no idea."_

_            "What happened today?"_

_            "It was just long and tiresome, that's all."_

_            Trowa nodded and bent down enough to kiss the back of Quatre's neck before striating up again. "To tired to discuss things with me?"_

_            "No, never. What do you need?"_

_            Trowa got up and sat on the edge of the bed, letting Quatre roll over. "How long have you and I been dating, koi?"_

_            The Arabian sighed and thought that over for a while. "Well… I would say a year and a half to two years, because we didn't start dating until sometime during the second war, and it's been a year since then. Why do you ask?"_

_            "I just wanted to know…have you ever thought about anything more?"_

_            "What do you mean Trowa?"_

_            The brunet smiled just a little, then pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it, and offering it to his lover. "Quatre…will you be willing to stop dating me and marry me?"_

_            Quatre's eyes widened and tried to speak, but couldn't find the words to say, but he could tell by the look on Trowa's face that he was only amused by his lack of words. He finally nodded though and let Trowa slip the ring onto his finger._

~End Flashback~

~oo00@00oo~

            "Quatre?"

            Looking up from the floor where his eyes had dropped while he was enveloped with his memory, he found himself looking at Duo, who had been helping him get ready. "Yes?"

            "You ready? It's time for you to go."

            "If you want to know the truth, no, I'm no where near ready," he replied with a chuckle. "And I don't like dressing like a woman."

            "You can't handle it just for today? I mean, you figure Trowa will help you out of it tonight…"

            Quatre blushed a light rose color. The thought was just strange because Trowa and him had never actually had sex with each other, Quatre always saying that no matter how much he loved Trowa, he would really rather prefer to wait till marriage, and Trowa agreed. Now… there was no reason stopping them, or wouldn't be, soon.

            "Duo… stop it."

            The braided boy smiled and shrugged. "You can't tell me you aren't a little excited."

            "I'm a lot excited, not a little, but not over that. I mean… Trowa and I have been dating for so long now, or so it feels, becoming married to him just seems… right."

            Duo smiled. "I hope Heero asks me to marry him someday. I would ask him, but… you know how the bastard is. And I say that lovingly."

            Quatre laughed softly and stood up, walking with Duo from the basement of the church, where he had been getting ready, and heading up stairs, each step made him feel more… nervous.

            'It's only Trowa, so _why_ do I feel so… strangely? I mean, is this normal, or should I be calmer? What happens if Trowa decides he really doesn't want to marry me? Oh dear gods this is worse then the wars."

            The whole way up stairs he didn't seem to notice anything around him but the steps. The wedding was going to be relatively small, with only the three other gundam pilots, Hilde, Sally, and other close personal friends, along with about half of Quatre's sisters, and a few of the Maquanauts, but when he thought about it, that seemed like so _many_ people. So many people watching him pledge his vows for Trowa, binding them together. 

            "Duo, I can't go through with this. There is no _way_ I can do this." 

            "Ah, don't worry so much. And just to let you know, I've talked to Heero while you were just sitting in there, and he says Trowa is acting in the same way, though he's hiding it better. You don't have anything to worry about."   

            "Are you sure? I mean, what happens if… something goes wrong, or Trowa's late, or no one shows up-"

            "Quatre, you _know_ people are here," Duo said with a laugh, putting an arm over Quatre's shoulders as they reached the top of the stairs. "Nothing will go wrong, you and Trowa have been planning things for two months now, and Heero, Wufei, and I have helped too."

            "You helped? Now I know something will go wrong."

            The braided boy shrugged a little, then winked. "Yeah, don't eat the cake. I mixed in some explosives."

            Both of them laughed, Duo trying to ease the stress and Quatre greatly appreciated it. Finally, they got to the doors that Quatre would have to walk through with only one of his sisters to give him away.

            "Oh Quatre, you look absolutely wonderful," said his sister, Irea, when she saw him. 

            "… I'm dressed like a _woman_. How can you say that?"

            "You're getting married to a _man_. How can you not accept it?" she ask with a smirk, making him blush a little. He was rather lucky, and had his sister's support when it came to Trowa. At least, some of their support. About half his sisters weren't happy with his choice. "Duo, shouldn't you get in there?"

            "Huh? Oh! Yeah, duh. Ok, see ya in a few Quatre," Duo said as he walked in to go find a seat. 

            "How much longer?"

            Irea smiled and laid a comforting hand on Quatre's shoulder. "It's ok, little brother. Not long now… or did you prefer it to be a long time?"

            "No, the quicker the better. Wont give me as much time to think on it," he replied, and then smiled. "I never thought he would ask me to actually _marry_ him. I mean, I always kind of looked at the relationship as just that, a relationship that would never evolve into a real… well, I don't know how to explain it."

            "I think I understand. Oh! I almost forgot, here, you need this," Quatre's sister said as she handed her younger brother a bouquet made up of white magnolias and a few red roses. "Now, I think it's time for us to walk in. Are you ok?"

            "… Y-yeah."

            Irea nodded and smiled and made the blond put his vale down, then walked with Quatre into the marital hall, watching him lovingly as he kept his eyes on the ground and also watching a soft blush from on his cheeks that seemingly got worse the closer they got to the alter. Then, after what felt like way to long a walk, they reached the alter and Irea left him with an awaiting Trowa. The young Arabian didn't even seem to notice where he was standing until he felt someone take his hand, which made him look up and to his right, finding himself looking at his koi. The blush on his cheeks deepened.

            "We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony…"

            'Trowa, god _damn_ it, quit squeezing my hand so tight,' Quatre thought to himself, but in his lover's tight grip he found comfort. It showed just how up tight Trowa really was.

            He began to think again, thinking about how Trowa had been during the wars. A strong, silent soldier that never showed any pain, any worry. Or had he? Quatre quickly began to doubt that, doubting that Trowa had been able to keep in all his pains and troubles, but he guessed that what he had let slip had been so _small_, no one had noticed. 

            'I should have noticed. I mean, I love him, I should have noticed something," he thought with a soft sigh, not even noticing it when the boy… no, the _man_ next to him said 'I do'. 

            "And do you, Quatre Raberba Winner, take Trowa Barton to be your husband, to be by his side in sickness and in health, in light and darkness, through heaven and hell till death till you part?"

            So wrapped up in his thoughts of the past Quatre didn't notice the present. He didn't hear the pastor talking, and wouldn't have noticed had Trowa not squeezed his hand so tight the pain brought him back.

            "What?" he ask, then realized what was ask of him. " Oh! Forgive me. Yes, I do."

            Quatre saw the pastor smile gently, apparently used to the stress and 'zoning out' of people at the alter. "Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

            Trowa nodded and lightly lifted the vale from Quatre's angelic face, then bent his head to capture his Arabian's lips. Quatre returned the kiss with a warm passion, well aware of the clapping and Duo's annoying whistling. When Trowa pulled back, he was smiling, a true, bright smile.

            "Ready for the reception?" he ask softly, cupping Quatre's cheek with his hand. 

            "I'm ready to get out of this dress," he replied in a soft whispery voice. Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Trowa… I didn't mean it _that_ way. Gods, between you and Duo…"

            "Just wondering," he said in reply as he led his beloved back down the aisle. They were supposed to go back to the basement of the church for the reception, which, seeing as they had all five gundam pilots and a lot of war friends in one place, promised to be interesting.        

~oo00@00oo~

            "I have to do _what_?"

            "Come on Kat, you two are supposed to inner lock arms and feed each other cake, then take a drink too."

            Quatre cast a pleading look at Trowa, and was surprised to find him _smirking_. "It is tradition after all."

            The blond groaned softly as he watched Trowa hold up a knife with one hand, offering it to him, though when he reached to take it, Trowa didn't let it go. 

            "Were supposed to cut it together, aren't we."

            "Yes."

            Quatre nodded and then helped Trowa cut two small pieces of cake, then laid the knife aside and picked up one piece, Trowa doing the same. They then inner locked arms and fed each other the cake, which wasn't to hard. However, the drink was a tad bit trickier, and they couldn't hold their glasses and inner lock arms very well without almost spilling some each time. This caused every one to chuckle as they fought with it. Finally, they were each able to get in a sip.

            "I hate whoever came up with this," Quatre muttered, sitting his glass down. "So? Who wants cake?"

            Duo raised his hand, jumping up and down a little bit. Quatre chuckled a little bit at the action, and Heero's action of grabbing his braid to stop him. He then started to cut the cake up, handing out some to every person while Trowa took care of the drinks. Once every one had some, the newly weds had a little time to themselves. 

            "Happy, my little one?" Trowa ask softly, slipping his arms around Quatre to pull him close.

            "Yes… I am. More so then I could ever tell you," he said happily, leaning back against Trowa, since he had him from behind. "I don't like being dressed like this though. I mean… you know. It feels so strange."

            "You look lovely though."

            "And you look just stunning."

            Trowa smiled and gently rested his head down on Quatre's shoulder, whispering things to him, just sweet things about how he looked and what he thought life would be like now.

            "Quatre! What are you two _doing_! You're supposed to be milling around, talking!"

            Sighing, the blond turned his head enough to look over at the person he knew was talking to him. "Duo, go away."

            "Oh, before this thing you enjoyed my company," Duo said with a smile. "Seriously though, do you mind my company?"

            "No, of course not Duo. You know I never do."

            "Do you, Trowa?"

            "…"

            Duo chuckled a little. "You'll never change. You talk more to Quatre in ten minutes then you would to someone else in ten years."

            "That's my Trowa," Quatre said lovingly. "So, where is Heero?"

            "The bastard is talking to some others."

            Trowa sighed and rolled his eyes a little. Yeah, Heero and Duo loved each other just as much as he himself loved Quatre, but very few people knew it from the way they talked about each other. They were always calling each other things like 'bastard' and other names, but it was always in a strange affection, and they never truly meant it. It was just how their relationship worked.

            "If he's such a bastard then why stay with him?" Quatre ask innocently. Duo smirked and shrugged. 

            "Because he's good in bed. Something you just-"

            "Duo," both Trowa and Quatre growled in unison. 

            "I'm only kidding. And you know why I stay with him. It's cause I love him, more then anything on this Earth," Duo said, smiling gently. "So, I'm just curious. What are you're last names?"

            Quatre blinked, thinking about that for the first time. Normally, the female would take the male's last name, but this time, it couldn't work that way. "Um… I don't know."

            "I will be known as 'Trowa Barton Winner' from now on," the brunet said softly. "Quatre is the Winner heir, and therefore should keep his name. I'll take his last name."

            "Oh, alright. It sounds good."

            Duo nodded. "Yeah, it does. By the way, you have to throw that thing soon."

            The Arabian followed his braided friend's gaze to the table where he had laid his bouquet. "Oh no… when do these stupid traditions _end_."

            This drew a chuckle from both Duo _and_ Trowa, and the braided boy then stood up on a chair. "Attention! Will every one please pay attention! We need all the woman to please come to the front of the room as the bride will now be throwing the bouquet!"

            Quatre sighed softly. He loved Duo to death, as his best friend, but the boy could really get annoying at times like these. However, people listened to him, and soon all the woman in the room had done as was ask.

            Hilde, Noin, Sally, Relena, Dorothy, Lady Une, Cathy, and only some of Quatre's sisters were all standing there expectantly. Sighing again, Quatre picked up the bouquet and turned around so he couldn't see them. Really he had nothing against the traditions, he just hated the attention they brought. Without another thought on it though he threw it over his shoulder, turning around to see who would catch it. The girls all squealed and made a reach for it, but it ended up being Noin who caught it, just because of her height advantage. However, Sally got one of the flowers off of it, since she and Noin were near the same height. When he looked, Quatre could see the Chinese man in on corner of the room smile slightly. It wasn't well known, but Wufei had taken a liking to her, and had a crush on her.

            'It's great Wufei found someone to go after. I always worried about him. His past was so bad,' Quatre thought to himself then felt himself be pushed down into a chair. "What the hell?"

            "It's time to throw the item for the guys," Duo said, beaming. Quatre sighed and rolled his eyes, then shook his head.

            "Sorry baka, I'm not wearing one of those stupid things."

            Duo pouted a little, causing Quatre to smirk, though the braided boy's sulking was cut short by the brunet who walked up behind him and took him into a warm, if lose, embrace.

            "Hello Hee-chan. Finally come to visit me?" Duo purred warmly, leaning back against Heero.

            "I came to tell you to stop tormenting Quatre," Heero said softly, pulling a small shinny object from his pocket, then handed it to Duo. "And I want you to know we're not throwing anything at our wedding."

            Duo blinked and looked at the little ring Heero had given him, running the conversation through his head a few times to let it process, then pulled forward out of Heero's grip so he could turn and face him.

            "You… want to marry me?"

            The Japanese boy nodded a little. "Hai."

            "…Bastard," Duo replied softly, slipping the ring on and slipped his arms around his lover, kissing him lightly. "How long have you been planning this?"

            Heero only shrugged and kissed Duo's cheek gently, this time leaning most of his weight on Duo as he rested his head on his koi's shoulder. Duo smiled, as did Quatre who had been watching them. Duo was the only one that could ever get Heero to act so relaxed and calm and content, and was also the only one who could get any kind of physical contact from him that wasn't painful, like a punch or a kick. The violet-eyed boy could easily get Heero to cuddle up with him, and Heero often went and allowed Duo to hold him, as he was at the moment.

            "Well, I guess someday comes sooner these days, huh Duo," Quatre said softly, shifting his gaze to Trowa when he saw the silent ex-soldier take a seat.

            "What does he mean?" Heero muttered softly as Duo sat down too, resulting in Heero getting pulled down into his lap where he was quite content to curl up like a happy house cat, resting his head back against Duo's shoulder.

            "Hm? Oh, I made the comment to Quatre that I wished you would ask me to marry you someday. Someday came _really_ quick, and you've made me _really_ happy."

            "I'm glad I did."

            Quatre smiled softly and listened to the two talk for awhile, sometimes looking over at Trowa, locking eyes, then looked away again after a moment. The blond had, over the years, learned how to read Trowa's expressions like he could read a book. It was the same for the taller boy and so whenever they locked eyes, it was anyone's guess if it was just a look, or a look that might mean something to the other.

            "So, Quatre. Where are you and Trowa going for a honeymoon trip?" Duo ask suddenly.

            "Uh… I'm not really sure. That was his decision I think."

            Trowa nodded a little. "And it's going to be a surprise."

            Duo rolled his eyes, but Quatre just smiled happily. He normally loved Trowa's 'surprises' because they were always wonderful and well planned out. 

            "I would love to go to America, cause that's my ethnic background and yet I really don't remember anything about it. I think that whoever my parents were must have taken me up to L2 fairly soon after I was born, but, yeah, I'll never know…"

~oo00@00oo~

            The reception lasted only about an hour, most of it spent visiting with friends, and family on Quatre's part. When it was finally time to go though, it was Quatre and Trowa who left first, while having rice thrown at them, which the blond found slightly humorous since he could tell Trowa didn't like it.

            "Call me soon, Kat!" Duo called out as Trowa opened the door to his car, a red convertible, and let Quatre in. "I don't want to lose touch with my best friend!"

            Quatre nodded and waved as Trowa went around and got in to the driver's side. A moment later, they were driving down the road, Trowa having put and arm over around his new bride.

            "Tell me, little angel. Are you happy?" he asked softly as his blond scooted over a little and laid his head against Trowa's shoulder.

            "Yes. You don't _know_ how happy you have made me."

            "I have a guess."

            "Have I made you happy, Trowa?"

            The brunet didn't answer, only squeezed Quatre's shoulder gently, which could easily be taken as a yes.

            "Where are we going, exactly?"

            "Back to my apartment, Quatre, if that's ok?"

            "Yes, that is _more_ then fine. There are just too many people at the mansion, I don't really want to go back there yet. I like your apartment too. It's nice."

            Trowa nodded a little bit, not saying anything to that. They didn't live with each, but even so, they spent nearly every waking moment with each other, Quatre going to Trowa's place, or Trowa more often would be at Quatre's place, and would very often stay the night in the guest bedroom. 

            "Are you going to move in with me?" Quatre ask softly, moving his head a little so he could nibble on Trowa's ear lobe sweetly.

            "I had planned on it, yes. I figured it would make it easier on you."

            "And I had planned on actually buying a nice house for just you and me, and then just go to the mansion for a normal nine hour work day or something."  

            "Really?" Trowa said, a tinge of something like excitement in his voice. "You really want that?"

            Chuckling softly, Quatre nodded. He knew that Trowa really didn't like big houses or so many people around to take care of big houses. "Yes, I'm serious."

            "Thank you."

            Smiling, Quatre and Trowa continued the rest of the forty-five minute drive in a comfortable silence, the blond very slightly began to doze on his lover's shoulder. However, he was easily able to come wide-awake when he felt the car stop and Trowa turn it off. He knew they had arrived at their destination.

            "Here so soon?" he said softly, teasingly as he stretched a little bit, watching Trowa get out of the car and walk around to his side. "It didn't seem like- hey!"

            Trowa smiled a little bit at the Arabian's reaction as he lifted him out of the car and held him tightly in his arms and began to walk to the door of his apartment. "Another tradition of newly weds, is it not?"

            Quatre laughed and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, kissing him lightly. "Trowa, you are going to end up being to good to me. I can tell already."

            "Nothing is to good for you," the taller boy said as he tried to hold Quatre and open the door at the same time. After a few failed attempts, Quatre reached down with one hand and got it for him. "We work so well together."

            "No kidding. Can we go in now and get me into some real clothes?"          

            Again, Trowa didn't answer, just walked in and lightly set Quatre down on his feet, then led the blond down to his bed room and let him pick out some clothes, though they were a little to big for him, it didn't matter.

            "Would you like me to leave while you change?"

            Quatre shook his head and began to try and fight with the zipper on the back of the dress. "No. I need help to get out of this thing. Besides, aren't you going to change?"

            "Yes, I will eventually," Trowa replied as he went to help Quatre. "However, I know you're more uncomfortable then me."

            The smaller boy nodded a little, then shivered a little as he felt Trowa un-zip the dress and slip it off his shoulders, then tensed as he felt Trowa run his hands over his shoulder's as well. 

            "You're like the finest silk, Quatre. Your skin is like pure moonbeams and star dust," Trowa commented gently, leaning down to kiss the silky desert sun tanned skin. "Can I have _all_ of you yet?"

            "…Maybe. Good things come to those who wait," Quatre whispered. He felt Trowa step away from him, but he was quick to turn and catch his arm. "I think I've made you wait long enough. So, tonight. How's that?"

            "Alright. I promise that I will be good to you," the brunet replied as gently shook Quatre's hand from his arm so he could turn around and allow Quatre to finish changing. He heard his angel shift behind him and knew he had turned around as well, giving him a chance to change out of his wedding clothes too, which he started to do instantly. Though he could easily contend with it, Trowa really preferred to not dress up for a long while. He liked normal clothes.

            "Now this is much better," came the Arabian's voice not long after. "I actually feel dressed. Listen, you hungry? I'll go cook something if you want."

            "No, that's ok. I just want to spend time with you for now."

            Quatre blushed a little, but smiled and nodded, even though Trowa couldn't see cause he still had his back turned. "Ok. I would love that."

            He waited for a few more moments, knowing that Trowa had more to get out of then he had had, then turned around in time to see his lover pull his shirt down over his head. Once he saw that, he went and put his arms around his brunet from behind, resting his head against his back. Trowa let him stay like that for awhile but then started to walk away, and Quatre knew to follow, and they ended up on the couch in the living room, cuddling and talking about how everything was going to be now that they were truly together.

            "We can adopt kids, right?"

            "Children?"

            "Yes. I mean, I come from a _huge_ family. It won't seem right with just you and me. I would really like to adopt a child or two… or three or four."

            "How about we start small… like a kitten, or a puppy."

            "How come?"

            "Because I would really like to wait to see how things will go for us, and I have no experience with kids."

            "Trowa, you work at a circus. How can you not have any experience with kids?"

            Trowa blinked a few times, trying to come up with a good argument for that, but couldn't think of anything. "…"

            "That's what I thought."

            "I would prefer to wait. Maybe a year or two let us get settled into married life. I mean… you understand?"

            "Yes, I just enjoy giving you a hard time."

            "Quatre…" he whined softly.

            The two laughed softly, considering Trowa couldn't whine at all, and because they both knew that eventually Quatre would win the argument long before Trowa's want of one or two years was up. It was just another show of how much Trowa loved his angel.

            "So, was Cathy upset that you… married me?"

            Trowa shrugged a little, holding Quatre gently. "In the beginning, yes, she wasn't happy with me choosing you, but she finally accepted the fact that I love you, and no one else, and so she finally decided it was ok. What about you?"

            "Only a few of my sisters actually approve. It's more like half of them can't stand it, the other half doesn't care one way or the other, and then those few that approve. My father would have never approved, and though he was a pacifist, I think he would have killed you or locked me away."

            "A lot of your sisters were at the wedding though."

            "Yes, because the half that could care less either way still treat me as their little brother, and they knew they should be at my wedding."

            "Your lucky to have so many people to love you."

            "Yes, but if you took all their love for me and put it on a scale, then added yours on the other side, you would out weigh them all with no problem."

            "… You shouldn't say that."

            "When it's the truth, there is no reason not to say it."

            "And this is one reason on why I love you."

            "Really? And what are the others?"

            "If I tried to tell you, then we would be here for years."

            The Arabian boy smiled and started up another topic of conversation, the entire time resting contently against Trowa. And that was how they were hours. Quatre talked about how he had been so incredibly nervous about the wedding and yet now that it was over, he felt as if nothing had really changed, and that if it wasn't for the ring on his finger, he might pass the whole thing off as just a dream. Trowa responded to that by agreeing, saying that Heero actually had to threaten him with a knife to get him to leave the room he had been preparing in. Quatre was able to respond to that with a story from his young childhood, and so it continued, each of them choosing what to talk about based on the last story told. It was really amazing how long they could just sit and talk with each other, how they always had a new story to tell, and how that even after they finished talking, they could just sit together in silence for who knew how long. 

            "Want to watch a movie or something, Quatre?"

            "I don't know. There might not be anything good on."

            "I rented something a few days ago that I think you might like."

            "Oh really? What is it?"

            Trowa stood up off the couch, much to the protest of the blond and went over and put something in the DVD player, then went back and sat down and let Quatre get comphy again. "It's called 'A Walk to Remember.' I remember you talking about it-"

            "Oh yes! I've wanted to see it for a while now, but never had the time to go see it at the theaters. The ending is supposed to be sad though, but it's supposed to be a really sweet movie."

            The brunet nodded a little and started the movie with the remote. He wasn't big into romance movies, but Quatre had been talking about this certain one for a while, and so he figured it might be interesting to watch.

~oo00@00oo~

            By the time the movie had ended, Trowa had lain down to rest his head in Quatre's lap and had dozed off half way through the movie. The blond however, was crying a little at the ending of the movie, but that was probably a normal reaction for most people who had seen the full movie. He brushed his tears away and smiled though when he noticed that Trowa was asleep. He mused over the fact that the emerald-eyed boy was extremely cute when he was asleep, looking like a peaceful child.

            'Should have figured. He never could stay awake through movies he doesn't like. Oh well. It doesn't mater," he thought to himself as he slipped out from under Trowa, careful not to wake him, and walked into the small kitchen/dinning room. He had become hungry and decided to make something and then go back and wake Trowa so he could have something to eat too. "Let's see… Geeze, he doesn't have much." 

            "I haven't gone shopping for the past week."

            At the sudden voice Quatre jumped a full two feet in the air, turned mid jump, and landed in a battle crouch on the floor, his past soldier senses taking over for those quick few seconds. "Trowa? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

            "I'm an extremely light sleeper. You can't slip past me easily."

            "So I guessed."

            Trowa smiled a little as Quatre stood up from his crouching position. "Go ahead and try to find something to eat if you want, but I'm not really hungry yet. I'll be in here if you need me."

            Quatre watched Trowa leave the kitchen/dinning room doorway, then smiled a little and followed, catching Trowa right before he sat down on the couch. "I think I know what I would like to eat."

            "Hm? What?"

            "I think… you."

            Trowa blinked a few times and Quatre knew he had caught his lover off guard, but even so, the brunet was quick to recover. 

            "You said earlier that you wanted to wait till tonight."

            "I think I've decided that nearly, if not already, two years is long enough. Now, do you want to or not?"

            "Do you _really_ need an answer for that?"

            Quatre giggled softly and shook his head, gently pulling Trowa to the bedroom. Of course the taller boy followed willingly and soon he found himself being pushed down to a sitting position amongst the soft folds of the bed blankets. Quatre took a seat in the middle of the bed, legs tucked under him in a sitting position as well.

            Slowly, as though just touching him could burn, Quatre reached out and slipped his hands under his lover's shirt, lifting it from his body, and over his head, smiling a little as Trowa's hair became ruffled and pushed to the side to actually reveal both his beautiful eyes at once. He became so entranced by those eyes he didn't even notice as Trowa removed his shirt and laid it aside, then shifted and pushed him gently to the bed, laying lightly atop Quatre's small frame, kissing his lips softly. The Arabian found himself lightly running his hands over Trowa's sides and back, feeling how the velvet like muscles were relaxed under the skin. He was also quite contently returning the kisses, though Trowa wasn't letting him get any deep kisses in.

            "Stop teasing," Quatre purred softly, wrapping one hand around the back of Trowa's neck to pull his head down so he could get a deep kiss, pressing his tongue against his koi's lips, receiving the entrance he wanted nearly instantly. He pulled back though when he felt Trowa tugging at his pants. "What did I say earlier?"

            "Earlier when?" Trowa whispered lightly.

            "I said good things come to those who wait."

            "Hm… refresh my memory," the taller boy teased softly, but never gave Quatre the chance to answer before he captured his lips in a tender kiss. "Have I managed to change your…… I will take that as a yes."

            Quatre smirked a little as he got off the rest off Trowa's clothes, then shifted out from under Trowa and managed to slink out of his own clothes and then took the time to look over his treasure. He couldn't believe how beautiful his lover was.

            Trowa continued to lie on the bed, though now on his back where as Quatre had shifted back into a sitting position for the moment. His skin was pale, or at least paler then Quatre's sun tanned skin, and his body was amazingly built, slender, strong, with only a few scars from battle, and yet at the moment very relaxed. Now, at the same time, Trowa was studying Quatre, but what he saw was much different.   

            What he saw was a flawless body with only one scar where he had been stabbed during the first war. Quatre's skin was beautifully tanned, his body was very slender, and purely smooth. He didn't have as much muscle showing as Trowa did, but the brunet knew not to misjudge him. Quatre was _very_ strong when he wanted to be, though he very rarely used his strength. In Trowa's mind, had Quatre just had wings, he would have made a perfect angel.

            "How did someone like me ever end up with a treasure like you, Quatre?"

            "I should be asking you the same question," the blond replied as he lay down beside Trowa, shuddering as Trowa shifted to lie back on top of him, their bodies meeting for the very first time. "Mm… you're so warm."

            Trowa made a soft grunting noise in his throat as he lead kisses down Quatre's neck, letting his hands wander about the rest of the blonde's body, rubbing the silk like skin. He did make Quatre jump a little bit when he rubbed the inside of his thigh though, which he found amusing. He knew Quatre had never been touched like that before, though he himself had once had an affair with someone in his past, it was because he had been slightly drunk. At any rate, Quatre knew about that.

            "You like that?"

            Quatre answered with a soft purring-like sound and a nod, relaxing in to the proverbial 'puddle of nothingness' under his lover's soothing touch and soft kisses, which Trowa had trailed down to his chest and was at the moment busy sucking lightly on one of Quatre's nipples. It was strange, but for such a harsh fighter in war, Trowa was amazingly gentle with Quatre.

            "Trowa…"

            "Hm?"

            "You keep moving."

            "I know."

            "You keep moving _lower_ is my point."

            In reply, Trowa smirked rather evilly, or at least, evilly for him. "I know that too."

            "By the gods… I will get you back for this."

            "I'm looking forward to it."

            With that Trowa shifted so he could kiss at the tip of Quatre's length, teasing him with playful kisses and gently nips before taking him fully into his mouth, drawing forth some semen and soft groans after only a few seconds from his lover, who was at the moment clutching the bed sheets so tight with his hands his fingers had turned a white color. 

            "Relax. You know I wont hurt you," Trowa said softly after pulling back.

            "Your going to kill me from pleasure though, and this is only our first day married," Quatre muttered out.

            "You can't die from pleasure though."

            "Yeah, right. Tell me that again when I'm done with _you_."

            Trowa chuckled a little and went back to what he had been doing, finding interesting ways to drive the little blond angel crazy. He was fully enjoying the silent torment he was giving, and from the way Quatre reacted to different things, he could guess that Quatre was enjoying being on the receiving end of things.

~oo00@00oo~

            "Umm… truth."

            Trowa thought for a minute, head resting on the bed pillow, blond haired lover curled up in his arms under the sheets, both bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. After their sweet love making, they both decided they didn't really want to move and voted to just stay in bed for a while.

            "Ok… have you…" the brunet sighed softly, unable to think of anything to ask Quatre. "…Ever had a lap dance?"

            "Nope. Now, truth or dare?"

            "…Dare."

            "I dare you to give me a lap dance," Quatre said with a slight smirk.

            "How about I do that when I actually want to move again?"

            The blond shrugged and nodded. "Sounds good. I'm comphy, so I don't want you to move. Now, you ask me."

            Trowa sighed softly. "Why are we playing this game anyway?"

            "I think it had something to do that if we didn't do something to take our minds off each other then we would have really worn ourselves out or something like that. It was your idea anyway, and I was still in a daze when you tried to explain."

            "Oh…"

            They both laughed softly and Quatre cuddled up closer to Trowa, making soft, contented sounds. They loved each other so much it was hard to believe, and it proved that perhaps in the world, people really could find their soul mates.

            "Hey Quat?"

            "Hm?"

            "We're… together forever, right?"

            "Yes, Trowa. Forever and always. This I promise you."

            "Good. I wouldn't want it any other way."

            Quatre nodded a little and rolled over in Trowa's embrace to face him, kissing his lips lightly, like a early spring breeze, then just stared into the emerald depths of his eyes, lifting a hand to caress Trowa's cheek. In response, the brunet rubbed his cheek against Quatre's hand lovingly.

            "Trowa."

            "Yes?"

            "I love you."

            Trowa smiled warmly and nodded. "And I love you."

Ice: Ok, so, for a first attempt at a lemon type thing, how was that?

Blazer: We gave it our best shot, and believe this is one of our better works.

Ice: Yes, yes. Please PLEASE review. You don't know how hard this one was to write. It took forever because I wanted it to be really good, or as good as I could make it.

Blazer: And oh, by the way, the way Heero and Duo are always calling each other names, some how for this story that is how we envisioned their relationship in this story. It was more of a way for them to tease each other. 

Ice: Also, NO FLAMES FOR COUPLES OK! I WARNED YOU! Thanks


End file.
